Some wireless air interface standards have two multiplexing communication modes, Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD). Long Term Evolution (LTE), also known as 3GPP UMTS release 8 and release 9, is an example wireless communication standard that supports both TDD and FDD communication modes.